


You Could Hurt Yourself, Bro

by LapisLazooti



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Concerned Craig, Drabble, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy), unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: Dadsona has some pains during a run.





	You Could Hurt Yourself, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a quick drabble after the idea popped into my head. A little break between working on another, much longer DDADDS fic :')

It was a horrible idea, and you knew it.

But when Craig asked you to go jogging with him, the last thing you wanted to deal with was your chest. Even with a sports bra, that was... A little too much movement for your liking even if you are rather small chested. Besides, you know you'll envy Craig's ripped bod enough as it is. You need to protect yourself from jealousy, and your armor is your binder.

(All of that, and you didn't want to be judged for not getting around to top surgery yet. With Amanda going to college soon, it just wasn't financially possible right now.)

It's fine. Just a little light jogging, right? That can't hurt anything.

\-----

You've realized by now that your old college roommate is more serious about this than you expected. The jog turned out to be more of a run, and now he wants you run up a hill with him. A very, very big hill. It's getting hard to breathe but if you back out now you'll look like the ultimate couch potato, so you stupidly go through with it.

But when you get to what you think is the top but actually isn't, you're met with a not so pleasant, congratulatory sharp pain to your ribs. Great.

You fold over in agony, holding the offending side of your chest.

"Whoa, dude, you okay? We can take a break." Craig places his hand on your shoulder as reassurance. He clearly assumes that you just have a cramp or something of the sort, until you look up at him and croak out an 'I'm fine', and he can see the high neckline of your binder peeking out from under your t-shirt. His expression is suddenly stern and he kneels down in front of you to be able to make eye contact more easily.

"I know you know you shouldn't be wearing this right now, man." His thick brows are furrowed and his lips in what you can only be described as a disappointed pout. "You'll end up hurting yourself, and you might already have..."

Well. That makes you feel bad. You avert your gaze and stand up a bit straighter as you feel the pain fading. You're thankful that it doesn't happen again and you haven't broken a rib, or something.

"Let's go. We can pick this back up another time, but right now, you need some rest, bro."

Craig's words sound so wonderfully genuine and non-judgemental, making you feel at ease in the situation as you two head to the diner, chatting all the way to the restaurant. The both of you talk about your daughters and how proud you both are without getting too braggy. You change out of your binder and are relieved to find Craig carried around an extra shirt with him (in case he gets too sweaty, apparently). He lets you borrow it - and as he's taller and bigger than you are, it conceals your chest well as you eat breakfast together.


End file.
